


unsteady

by hanzios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Miller and Jackson haven't talked for days now.Tumblr prompt: Angst
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 3





	unsteady

They haven’t talked for days now, and it’s making Miller antsy.

Tensions have been rising at the bunker lately - even more so than usual - and the couple wasn’t immune to the agitation that filled the atmosphere. Their last fight had left bruises in each other’s hearts, the both of them taking painful hits from the other. 

+

_“This is all wrong and I’m letting it happen,” Jackson had said when they’re both alone in Med Bay’s supply closet, a sheet on the floor beside the medical equipment so they could sit. Miller placed a hand on his partner’s knee._

_“it’s what we have to do to survive. You know that.”_

_“But not_ this _,” Jackson had snapped his eyes to Miller, eyes glassy, his usual calm demeanor replaced by deep sadness and worry. “Not eating people I’ve met, people I’ve talked to, people I’ve_ healed _. If this is who I’ve become, I don’t want it.”_

_Miller’s voice had risen, stern, close to scolding. “You can’t say that here, Jax.”_

_“What? Are you gonna throw me to the pits?”_

_That had thrown Miller off. He removed a hand from Jackson, the doctor’s cutting voice slicing the thick air. “Is that really what you think of me?” his voice had matched the other man’s intensity, strained, a distance between them growing._

_Jackson hadn’t replied; just clenched his jaw. He never liked conflict, not really. After a moment of silence, he finally said, “I don’t know. Everything’s so different here, Nate, I...”_

_Miller had quickly darted to his feet, making the other man’s eyes snap up to him. “It’s my shift,” he’d said. A half-truth. He never liked walking away from fights, but that look on Jackson’s face made his heart ache._

_He couldn’t be there anymore._

+

Since that day, they haven’t talked to each other. Admittedly, most of it is attributed to the fact that they’re both busy. Even before their fight, they barely saw each other, their shifts inter-lapping, and their free time scarce. But this is different. 

All he wants to do is resolve this. He misses Jackson’s touch; misses the way he used to look at him. 

Which is why he’s striding towards Med Bay, leaving his post for a hot minute in order to go make up with the love of his life. When he reaches the room, he finds Jackson talking to one of his patients on the bed. He looks up when Miller enters.

Suddenly, the soldier’s throat runs dry. “Can I... talk to Dr. Jackson for a moment?”

The doctor stares at him for a second before excusing himself from his patient, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. Miller misses him. He misses him so much.

They walk over to the supply closet - the scene of the crime. 

Miller feels uneasy in the room, and it looks like Jackson is too. He closes the door behind him when they blurt out simultaneously, “ _I’m sorry_.”

Their gaze meets, both brown eyes softening. 

Jackson speaks up first. “I didn’t mean what I said,” he says, taking a cautious step towards the other man. “I was upset, and frustrated, and it was wrong of me to take it out on y-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Miller closes the gap between them, hands holding onto Jackson’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have walked away, either.” 

Jackson grabs Miller’s arms, tenderly stroking his thumbs over his sleeve. He leans close until their lips meet, sharing a soft kiss that made up for their days of being apart. 

Since that day, they made a promise: to stick together, no matter what, and to _never_ walk away from each other ever again.


End file.
